Carters Coffee Shop
by Riddikulus-Grin
Summary: LBD-Verse. Lizzie Bennet doesn't really like working in a coffee shop - at least she can pass the time making up the lives of her customers. But then there's this Darcy guy, a regular, and it's difficult to make up his life when he keeps proving her wrong.


**It's not a true ship until there's a coffee shop AU, in my opinion, so here's my attempt at one! This is the most ambitious thing I written in a while - it's got a hell of a large wordcount compared to any other oneshots I've been writing of late.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or Lizzie Bennet Diaries or anything else. Seriously. When I'm not writing fanfiction I live in a cardboard box.**

**EDIT: It's come to my attention there are quite a few little errors and typos This. I'm updating as I spot them (by that I mean, when they're pointed out to me) but please, feel free to point them out, and sorry in advance. That's what you get for proofreading in the early hours of the morning. On top of that, uploading to doc reader apparently removed all my lovely formatting. Oops. If I was a more dedicated fanfic writer, I'd get a beta. But I'm not. Ah well.**

* * *

There was nothing Lizzie hated more than the idea of working in a coffee shop. But unfortunately, when your family is in debt, and you're still doing your degree, it's a sad fact that you need a part-time job - and in their sleepy little town, Carters coffee shop was the only option.

By and large, Lizzie ignored her customers, daydreaming rather than bothering to interact with them, but now and then a customer would grab her attention. Something of their appearance would catch her eye and they'd become the subject of her daydreams - she'd imagine their story, their personality. She still didn't interact with them much, so she didn't shatter the illusion.

There was one man who frequented the Carters that really wasn't that extraordinary. He never said anything to her aside from his order - always the same. Then he'd sit down on one of the far tables and take out his macbook, usually staying there for around an hour, sometimes ordering a second round of coffee. He caught Lizzie's interest, quite simply, because he was wearing a scarf on a boiling hot day. For whatever reason, maybe because he was a regular, it wasn't like the other customers she'd imagined lives for: she didn't forget him as soon as he left.

It was odd, but she was almost irritated at the man. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, and it bothered her because Lizzie wasn't the type of girl to judge on appearances alone - that was her younger sister's job. He was called Darcy. He had helpfully supplied his name on the first day of meeting, before she explained that Carters was an independently owned, classy joint, not a good-for-nothing Starbucks, hadn't adopted the name-on-cup method. He'd apologised (weirdly) and then started his routine of never saying anything but his order. Darcy. She didn't know if that was his first or second name, but she liked to image it was his surname - like in Bridget Jones' Dairy.

She made up a life for him, of course. He was a student, studying, like her, to get a degree. But in something sensible like business, or law. He was a hipster (as was obvious from the Mac, not to mention the dreaded scarf). She also imagined him to be painfully shy, preferring reading to partying. She quite liked this personality she'd projected on to him, he seemed like a nice guy - not perfect, she thought. He was probably a little posh, maybe a bit of a workaholic.

He'd been coming to the coffee shop every other day for about three weeks before he changed his routine at all. That day, when he collected his latte from the counter, he smiled at her. He nodded to the queue behind him. "Busy day?"

"Yeah."

He pulled his chin back awkwardly and moved away. She watched him as he sat down at a table and pulled out not his macbook but his turned to deal with the next customer, and when she looked over fifteen minutes later he was gone.

* * *

She didn't see him for about two weeks, and although she hated herself for noticing, when he returned he looked more tired than normal. "You ok?" She found herself asking.

"What...? Oh, I'm fine. Nothing you need concern yourself with."

Well that was... Rude. She added "rude" to his list of character traits. He tapped on his phone as he waited for the drink, and didn't notice when she tried to hand it to him.

"Darcy?" He looked up, startled.

"You know my name?"

Lizzie blushed deeply. "Yeah, you told me it first time you came... I'm good with names, I guess."

He looked muddled. He probably thought she was a creepy stalker-girl. But he took the coffee without comment and sat down at a table, pulling out his laptop.

He did look exhausted. She felt kind of bad for him. Knowing it was probably a bad idea, she took a muffin from the selection by the till and took it to his table. "You look like you need a sugar boost."

"No thank you." He said stiffly.

"No, it's on me. If you don't mind me saying, you look kind of tired."

He sighed, turning away from his laptop screen to look at her. "I don't want it. Now please, leave me alone, I'm busy."

Lizzie made no effort to initiate conversation after that.

* * *

"Sorry." Said Darcy softly, leaning over the counter a week later. "I may have been a little... harsh. I'm somewhat stressed at the moment."

Lizzie blinked. Apologising didn't fit the character she'd given him. "Work?" She guessed.

"No. Um... Family emergency." That didn't fit her Darcy-model either. "Sorry. If you wouldn't mind, could I ask your name?"

"Lizzie Bennet." She said, voice on autopilot.

"Well, Lizzie Bennet, I'd like if we could return to being on friendly terms."

"Oh. Ok." She grinned. "Is this about the muffin?"

A blush creeped into Darcy's cheeks and he pulled his head back slightly. "No, I'm not doing this for free food! I just thought since you were so kind before and-"

"Darcy." She interrupted. "It's cool." She handed him his coffee, and he took that as his signal to find a table, ending the conversation.

But from then on, her conversations with Darcy over the counter got longer and longer. And the character for him she had built up so quickly was slowly broken down.

1. Darcy was a student, like her  
Nope. He was a CEO. Lizzie almost choked when she saw Pemberly Digital's mail system open on his Mac - that was her dream job after her degree, but she didn't tell him that.

2. Darcy was a hipster  
Judging how he'd hurried in on a Saturday (not his usual day) and grabbed a coffee to go wearing ridiculous round glasses, this much was true. She found she didn't mind as much as she thought she did.

3. Darcy was stuck-up  
No, not really. But he had money, and sometimes he said things that screamed private school education.

4. Darcy was painfully shy  
This much of her first impression (one she'd quickly disregarded) turned out to be true.

5. Darcy was a workaholic  
She preferred "dedicated".

The more she learned about Darcy the more she started to feel guilty about forcing characters upon the regulars. She found herself unable to give them personalities she found believable, and ended up silently blaming him for ruining her favourite way of passing time during shifts.

On a quiet day, Lizzie would dare to sit down and talk to him when there was nobody to serve, and Darcy would minimise whatever he was working on and give his full attention (something that always made Lizzie's heart flutter slightly, but she'd never admit to herself just how much she liked that she'd caught Darcy's attention the way he caught hers.) She told him about Charlotte and her sisters and he told her about Fitz and Bing and Caroline. He'd raised his eyebrows when she described Lydia, and Lizzie was sure he was disapproving, which irritated her somewhat. Darcy didn't talk much about his own sister, Gigi, other than mentioning her interest in sports.

Around a month into their tentative friendship Lizzie started to mention her family's money troubles and her mother's meddling in her love life. Darcy, however, didn't bring up his parents or mention anything about the "family emergency". Lizzie didn't pry.

* * *

Lizzie's co-workers had begun teasing her, and Lizzie hadn't had to say "He's not my boyfriend!" this many times since she proposed to Ricky Collins.

At least it meant that when Darcy turned up five minutes before closing time with an oddly serious expression, asking for a word, Maria had given her a knowing look before "remembering" an important doctor's appointment and leaving her alone to wipe down tables.

Darcy leant against the counter, watching her, but said nothing. It had been a long day and Lizzie was irritable enough that after a few minutes she spun around.

"Ok, what is it, Darcy?"

"It's William, or Will." He said with a strained look Lizzie couldn't identify. "William Darcy. Darcy's a nickname."

"William." She liked the name, it sounded right, fitting him better than Darcy did. But it was more personal, somehow, and Lizzie almost didn't feel like she could use it yet.

He studied her for a long second and Lizzie's blush deepened. "Lizzie, I've been wondering if you'd like to see me um... Outside of your work."

"Darcy, are you asking me on a date?"

"Well, yes. I've been fighting against it because by all means it would be a terrible idea to become... involved with you."

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry?"

"You can't deny that social classes are a real thing, and I must respect the wishes of my family, but Lizzie I like you despite your class."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I am the CEO of a huge company and people expect me to travel in certain circles. From what I've heard... Your family, your father's financial troubles, well. You clearly aren't an ideal partner."

There was a long silence. "Gee, Darcy, are you this nice to every girl you like?"

The look on Darcy's face was confused, and Lizzie almost felt guilty. "I'm sorry?"

"Can you just leave, please."

"Are you rejecting me?"

"Yes. Please, Darcy, just get out."

* * *

It wasn't until Darcy stopped turning up Lizzie realised how much she enjoyed his presence. It wasn't until she got pitying looks from Charlotte she realised she was upset about what happened. It wasn't until she was being hugged by Jane trying not to cry she realised why.

Oh hell. He was an absolute prat and she still liked him - she missed him, even.

Why her?

* * *

It took just one week for Lizzie to get suspicious. Two people, a man and woman, were entering the coffee shop almost every day. This in it's self wasn't too unusual - they got new regulars all the time, after all. Their coffee was good an their prices were cheap. No, she was suspicous because these two people matched exactly the decriptions Darcy had given her of Fitz and Gigi, and they kept looking right at her as though they were biologists and she was some new insect specimen.

This was ridiculous. Attempting to catch them out, she politely asked for their names to put on the cups. The man - Fitz? - spoke first. "I'm... Uh... Figi."

The girl, who she was becoming more and more certain was in fact Gigi, Darcy's sister, stifled a laugh behind her hand. "I'm Brandon." The two of them disolved into furthur giggles.

"Figi and Brandon?" Said Lizzie, raising her eyebrows. "Could those perhaps be codenames for Fitz and Gigi?"

"Busted." Said Fitz. "Well, you'd be Lizzie B then?" Lizzie nodded.

"Can we convince you that we found this coffee shop by chance and just happened to be in the area?"

"No. Give me ten minutes to sort your order, then we'll talk."

Lizzie had barely handed them the drinks before Gigi launched into what Lizzie could only assume was a pre-prepared speech."Look, Lizzie my brother is nice but he's also a bit of an idiot. He genuinely didn't realise that insulting somebody isn't really the way to ask them out because he's used to being handed things on a silver platter and you're the only girl he's had to work for."

"Not to mention I've never actually seen him like a girl this much." Pointed out Fitz.

Lizzie didn't quite know what to say. "I have to get back to work." She muttered, getting up.

"Look, Lizzie, even if you aren't ready to forgive William will you at least forgive us for stalking-"

"Not stalking. We got the information from Darcy or twitter. Completely different." Interjected Fitz.

"-for stalking you? I'd quite like to get to know the famous Lizzie Bennet."

Lizzie considered. How much harm could it do? Probably a lot. But she was curious. "Ok fine, I finish my shift at seven."

* * *

The problem with being friends with Fitz and Gigi was that they always mentioned Darcy. Usually, it didn't seem like they were doing so to get a reaction from her - he was a big part of their life and Lizzie knew that. Sometimes, Gigi would mention "William" and then look at her guiltily, either trailing off or dramatically changing the subject, which was nice of her but not entirely necessary.

Fitz, on the other hand, went in for the kill. "What's your opinion on my man Darcy?" he asked her over coffee (not Carters). "I mean, I know he messed up but did you ever even like him like that?"

Lizzie paused, her coffee almost at her lips. "I didn't exactly have time to consider the offer, he was insulting me seconds after he made it."

"Ok, cut the crap, Lizzie B, if you had liked him -do like him - that way, you'd know."

Lizzie sighed, putting her cup back on the table and staring at Fitz. "If I tell you, do you promise not to try any matchmaking with Gigi?

"No." Said Fitz, grinning. "but that counts as a confession."

Lizzie put her head in her hands. "Crap."

"Cheer up Lizzie B, Gigi and I are professionals. Anyway, want to come out with me, Bing, Gigi and Brandon for dinner tonight?"

"Is this a trap?"

"Lizzie Bennet I am offended." Said Fitz dramatically. "I am a man of my word-,

"But you didn't give your word."

"Currently, there are no plans for a second Darcy. Although I make no promises."

* * *

Lizzie tried to object but somehow she still found herself in an evening dress outside some semi-fancy restaurant Fitz must have picked because Gigi had more expensive tastes.

Fitz himself was already there, with a handsome man Lizzie assumed was his boyfriend, Brandon. She stuck her hand out politely and Brandon attempted a complex secret-club style handshake that was so ridiculous Lizzie started laughing. He turned to Fitz accusingly.

"I don't trust her. Didn't you even teach this girl the handshake?"

"I thought it would be too hard for her. She's quite a simple soul." Said Fitz seriously. "We can still show her, though." He put his hand out to Brandon and the two of them did a complex series of moves that ended with them spinning around and kissing each other.

"The kissing is optional." Explained Brandon. Lizzie laughed.

"Who're we waiting for?"

"Bing and the Darcys. Caroline couldn't make it." Said Brandon promptly.

"The Darcys? Plural?" There was a sinking feeling in her chest. "Fitz, you evil, lying-"

"Is this the famous Lizzie Bennet?" Asked a voice Lizzie didn't recognise. She spun around and a ridiculously attractive man was smiling at her (didn't Darcy have any unattractive friends?) "I'm Bing Lee, it's good to meet you." He stuck out his hand and Lizzie shook it (normally).

There was an awkward pause before Brandon engaged Bing in a conversation about medical school. Lizzie turned back to Fitz. "Is it too late to back out?"

"Yes."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Oh, that will be Darcy and Gigi." A ridiculously posh car - not a sports car but one that oozed fanciness - pulled up in a space on the pavement a little way away.

"That is not his car." Said Lizzie, disbelievingly. "How have I not seen it?"

"Maybe because Carters is like walking distance from Darcy's house?"

"Point taken, shut up." Darcy had got out of the car, followed by Gigi. They walked down to meet them, and Lizzie found herself blushing because Darcy was looking right at her - only her.

"Are we the last to arrive?" Asked Gigi. "Sorry, William was kicking up a fuss because he didn't know Lizzie was coming." Fitz, Brandon and Bing laughed, while Darcy looked mortified.

"Hello Lizzie." He said stiffly, inclining his head.

"Hey." She said, cursing the waver in her voice.

There was another long pause while they all stood on the street outside the restaurant. "Well, isn't this lovely and awkward." Beamed Brandon. "Shall we go inside?"

Fitz had reserved a table and once they were sitting down the conversation started to flow naturally. Lizzie laughed at Brandon and Fitz's antics and listened with interest to Gigi's stories about her tennis training and Bing's stories about med school. He didn't seem much like a medical student, she mused - he reminded her a lot of Jane and she found vague plans to play matchmaker float around his head as he spoke. She'd been convinced Bing would be stuck-up and was pleasantly surprised by his gentle nature. She didn't say a word to Darcy and avoided talking about herself, not wanting to seem self-absorbed.

"Lizzie, what did you say you were studying?" Asked Bing politely, and Lizzie took the opportunity and launched into an explanation. To her surprise, Darcy joined in explaining and as the conversation veered to the topic of Doctor Gardener's most recent seminar she was surprised how much Darcy knew. She supposed as the head of Pemberly Digital he'd have to know quite a lot and the two of them were debating transmedia entertainment when she realised that they were the only ones still talking. She trailed off.

"Damn." Said Brandon. "You two are perfect for each other. I did not understand a word of that but I've never heard a scholarly conversation sound so much like flirting."

Lizzie, finishing off the last of her glass of wine, giggled. Darcy looked appalled. "I wasn't-"

"Yes you were." Grinned Lizzie. "It's ok. I don't mind."

It was a good thing the first course arrived then because Darcy was giving her a look Lizzie was pretty sure meant he was considering leaning across the table to kiss her. She was a little disappointed he didn't.

It became harder and harder to talk to everyone because Darcy was giving her that look, the look that he gave her when asked her out (before the insulting bit). It was driving her slightly crazy and all she wanted to do was either start up a debate or kiss him, which was, to say the least, unnerving. It wasn't like she hadn't considered kissing him before now but she'd never felt so much like acting on it. And acting on it would likely be a Very Bad Idea.

Gigi was looking between them, a smile on her lips and her eyes narrowed. She was planning something - something undoubtedly unnecessary because she'd done it, she'd made Lizzie and Darcy talk to each other again and now Lizzie was having to deal with feelings she didn't want to deal with. Fitz looked smug. Brandon looked knowing. Bing looked oblivious. Lizzie expected this was a common expression for Bing (who, despite studying medicine, hadn't given Lizzie the impression he was actually clever enough for it. Maybe it was a rich-privileged thing.)

The evening ended without a hitch - but Gigi still looked as if she was scheming. When Fitz had paid (hushing her protests with "It was my idea, so it's my treat") and they had all tumbled out, Lizzie only slightly tipsy, onto the sidewalk outside the restaurant, Gigi's scheme became apparent.

"Lizzie, how did you get here? How are you getting back? "

"I walked here... so I'll walk back?" Gigi looked like Christmas had come early.

"You can't possibly! It's dark!"

"I'm sure I'll manage."

"No, you can't. William can drive you home."

Darcy looked momentarily shocked but then composed himself. "Lizzie, I apologise, but there's only room for two." Well, it was one of those stupid small fancy cars. "Perhaps one of the rest of our party could give you a lift?" He looked at Fitz imploringly, who nodded.

Then Fitz turned to Gigi and said in a voice Lizzie had already learnt meant trouble "Well, Gigi and I need to talk about... Tennis. So she can come with me. That leaves a spot free in Darcy's car...?"

Darcy looked both amused and exasperated, having apparently finally caught on to Fitz and Gigi's scheming. But to his credit, he played along. "Well, that makes perfect sense." Lizzie laughed. "Miss Lizzie, shall we go?" He held out an arm.

"Yes, Mr Darcy, we shall." She took his arm, trying to ignore the slight thrill she got at the contact. "Bye guys."

They all chorused their goodbyes and then Lizzie was crossing the road over to Darcy's car and he was opening the passenger door for her and she was giggling in a way quite unlike normal, and Darcy knew it.

"Um, Lizzie? Just how much drink?"

"I had, what, two glasses of wine?"

Darcy shook his head behind the wheel and muttered something that sounded like "lightweight".

"Shush you. I needed to drink."

He raised his eyebrows as he pulled on his seatbelt. "And why was that?"

"Because I needed something to do to take my mind of the desire to kiss you right there and then. Alcohol had seemed like a good distraction." Darcy's hand stopped on the way to the ignition and he stared at her, his expression almost pained.

"You're kidding, aren't you? This is the alcohol talking."

"Nope." Said Lizzie. "I promise I can handle my wine." Darcy ran a hand through his hair. Lizzie smiled at him innocently.

"I- er." He tucked his chin in. "I- er. I wanted to. Um. I wanted to kiss you. Too."

Apparently that was the push Lizzie needed to break her restraint because she grabbed hold of Darcy's smart gray tie and pulled him across the gap between the seats, pressing her lips firmly to his. Their first kiss was sloppy and probably not her best idea but Darcy responded well, running his hand through her hair this time, so she supposed she must have been doing alright.

They pulled apart when Lizzie had run out of air (curse you, oxygen) but she didn't break eye contact with Darcy- no, Will, who was staring at her, all red lips and wide eyes. "This isn't a drunk thing, is it? Please tell me this isn't a drunk thing?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I literally only drank two glasses, get over yourself." Will/Darcy was still looking at her, his expression almost stern, it wasn't as effective now she had the memory of kissing him swirling around her brain. "If it makes you feel better you could drive me home right now and I'll call you, sober, tomorrow to arrange a date?"

"A date?"

"Yes. We can do this the proper way. Not the drunk kissing in your car way." he smiled at that, turning the key in the admission and starting to reverse out, his cheeks flushed.  
Lizzie's phone beeped. A text from Gigi.

_Kissed yet?_

_**None of your business.**_

"Your sister just texted me to ask if we'd kissed yet."

"What did you say?" Asked Will/Darcy, his mouth twitching, eyes still on the road.

"I told her it's none of her business."

"Everybody knows that's the same as saying yes."

"Well, maybe I'm not ready to share my ready to share our budding relationship with the world. And that reminds me," she said, before Will/Darcy could respond, "does that offer to call you Will still stand?"

"Naturally."

"Turn left here." Her phone beeped again.

_That totally means yes._

Lizzie laughed, and Will glanced over at her. "You and your sister are on the same wavelength." She explained. "Should I just tell her?"

"No point trying to hide it, she'd just make me tell her when I get in if you don't. Do you mind?"

"Telling people we're... What are we?"

"Dating? I mean, if you want."

She smiled. "I would." He returned her attention to her phone, a little embarrassed.

_**It does. I kissed your brother. I'm dating William Darcy.**_

Lizzie grinned over at him, whose eyes left the road just a second, to look at her and smile tentatively back. "I'm dating William Darcy." She said aloud.

"And I am dating Lizzie Bennet."

"Jane, Charlotte and Lydia are going to freak out. Turn down here, but the way, my house is just down that road."

"My aunt will, um "freak out" too. Although undoubtedly for a different reason."

Lizzie bit her lip. "Is that the mad old rich one you mentioned? She'll hate me, won't she?"

"Nobody could ever hate you, Lizzie." He started pulling in outside her house. There was a beep from her phone. Gigi, again.

_AND YOU'RE BUSY TEXTING ME?_

"She makes a good point." She murmured aloud, as Darcy took the keys from the ignition. She flashed the entire text conversation in front of his eyes before he could ask.

"That is a good point. Although Gigi should, of course, have realised I was driving and thus it would be a serious safety risk to-" his words were cut off by Lizzie's lips on his.


End file.
